


Merthur in pills

by therealbloodymary01



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealbloodymary01/pseuds/therealbloodymary01
Summary: A collection of drabble/flashfics/oneshots, mainly Merthur slash or pre slash. It won't be updated regularly, I'll post when I get the inspiration... Enjoy!
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 30





	1. Cuddles? You?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one for my Instagram page, the prompt was "Come here" and it's a modern Au. Merlin stays at Arthur's after a party and thinks about his feelings.

It was a day like many others and Merlin was lying on his best friend's bed after a night out, claiming he was too drunk to drive back home. They had celebrated Gwen's birthday, which had just turned 19.

Merlin liked her, he really did, but couldn't help feeling a twist of jealousy everytime she kissed Arthur, or touched Arthur or just stood near Arthur. He couldn't help it, even though he tried really hard. It was just that he and the bloke had been friends since ever, and Merlin simply couldn't bare the fact that his attention could be for others but him.

So there he was, deep in thought, when a pillow hit his face, before falling back on the floor.

"Ouch, you prat" Merlin ranted.

"Since I have to put up with you all night, I figured I could at least have a little fun" was the blonde's answer.

"Besides, not that I'm complaining or anything, but it's the third day in a row that you sleep here. Are you homeless?"

Merlin grinned, slightly punching his friend's arm.

"No you idiot, maybe I just like your company"

"Sure you do, who wouldn't?" The blonde replied, a smirk on his face.

They locked eyes, just smiling at each other for a while.

"You know what I'm in the mood for?" Arthur casually asked.

"Mh... being a dork? You're always in that mood"

Arthur ignored his teasing.

"I want to cuddle"

If Merlin had been drinking something, he would have surely spit it out.

"Cuddles? You?"

"Yes, why not?" Arthur continued calmly.

Merlin couldn't tell if he was being serious.

"Shouldn't you call your girlfriend for this kind of things?" He asked him.

"C'mon Merls, two guys can cuddle. Besides, Gwen and I are no longer together since last week"

"What??" Asked Merlin bemused.

"Yes, haven't you noticed that tonight I kissed her just on the cheek?"

"Oh. Well, I'm- I'm really sorry, mate" he said, not believing it himself.

"It's fine, things just didn't work out for us. But now I don't want to talk, I'm too tired for that.

"Come here" he said, moving closer to him.

Arthur slowly wrapped his arms around his friend, slightly shifting to find a comfortable position for both of them. He kissed Merlin on the forehead, who couldn't help but smile.

"'Night, you prat" Arthur whispered.

"'Night, Clotpole" Merlin replied.


	2. Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt for my Instagram page, it's very short but I hope you'll like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Merlin wrists were bound. Arthur had tied him to the bed"

Merlin’s wrists were bound. Arthur had tied him to the bed. The boy couldn't believe the prince was really intentioned to punish him just for calling him a clotpole.

"With all due respect, my Lord, this is ridiculous, just untie me and--"

"Shut up, you're not entitled to speak unless I say so" the prince ordered.

Merlin was starting to get concerned. When Arthur had threatened to punish him if he dared disrespect him another time, he had frankly thought he was just saying. But now, he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Listen, I apologize if I offended you Sire, but--"

"I said no talking. If you disobey me another time, I'm gonna make you regret it" the prince warned him.

Merlin blinked, astonished. 

"What are you going to do then, beat me?" He asked, more curious than afraid.

Arthur looked him right in the eyes and started to climb the bed, getting closer to his servant until he was basically laying on top of him. 

"I have no intention of hurting you" he whispered in his ear. "I can make you scream in other ways".


	3. Merlin, I'm poor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is completely non sense, read it at your own risk!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually this was written by a website in which you have to give some details and it automatically creates a short story. I tried it just for fun but when I read the result I couldn't stop laughing, so I decided to publish it. Hope it will make you laugh as well!

Arthur Pendragon looked at the golden documents in his hands and felt angry.

He walked over to the window and reflected on his morbid surroundings. He had always hated dark Camelot Castle with its unrealistic, upset ugly people. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel angry.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Merlin Emrys. Merlin was a clumsy homeless with brunette eyes and short ears.

Arthur gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was an attentive, friendly, champagne drinker with blonde eyes and tall ears. His friends saw him as a loopy, light lawyer. Once, he had even revived a dying, old lady.

But not even an attentive person who had once revived a dying, old lady, was prepared for what Merlin had in store today.

The snow flurried like running cats, making Arthur pensive.

As Arthur stepped outside and Merlin came closer, he could see the keen glint in his eye.

"Look Arthur," growled Merlin, with a weird glare that reminded Arthur of clumsy horses. "I hate you and I want money. You owe me 8725 dollar."

Arthur looked back, even more pensive and still fingering the golden documents. "Merlin, I'm poor," he replied.

They looked at each other with depressed feelings, like two charming, chilly cows bargaining at a very funny auction, which had jazz music playing in the background and two strict uncles winning to the beat.

Arthur regarded Merlin's brunette eyes and short ears. "I don't have the funds ..." he lied.

Merlin glared. "Do you want me to shove that golden documents where the sun don't shine?"

Arthur promptly remembered his attentive and friendly values. "Actually, I do have the funds," he admitted. He reached into his pockets. "Here's what I owe you."

Merlin looked hungry, his wallet blushing like a comfortable, colorful checks.

Then Merlin came inside for a nice drink of champagne.

THE END

P.s.: if you had fun reading this, please leave a comment to let me know!!


	4. Thunders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur doesn't simply admit he's scared of something, after all he's the king and kings are never afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble I wrote a while ago. Hope you like it!  
> P.S.: send me requests, I'll write anything you suggest!!

“I'm not afraid of thunders, that's ridiculous”  
“Are you sure? You just flinched...” replied his servant, slightly amused.  
“It's just that I don't like storms, that's all” claimed the young royal.  
Merlin sighed, aware of the fact that Arthur would have rather die, instead of just admitting that he was scared of something.  
“If you don't need anything else, I'll go to sleep. Good night, m'Lord.”  
He turned to leave, when the prince's hand tightened around his wrist, forcing him to turn around again.  
Merlin smiled.  
“So you admit that you're scared?”  
“Shut up”.


	6. Serious Troubles

One gaze was all it had taken for them to rush into the first empty room of the castle, unable to control themselves anymore.

They kissed passionately for almost five minutes, but it felt more like hours.

All-day long they had been avoiding each other, trying to erase the memories of the past night. However, one cannot simply escape from his feelings.

So there they were, breaching Camelot's law so naturally that they both wondered why they didn't have done that before. The fact that the king would totally disapprove only made it more exciting.

Arthur was running his fingers through Merlin's hair, and god it felt so right. All that tension which had always existed between the two, now it finally made sense.

Merlin kissed him again on the neck very softly, making Arthur moan. They were both hoping that moment would never finish.

But nothing lasts forever.

A creaking of the door reminded them that the royal palace didn't offer that much of privacy, after all.

They immediately parted from each other as someone entered the room, fixing their hair and trying to slow down their breath.

Sir Leon walked in with a slightly amused expression.

“My Lord...”

“Leon.”

“Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt something?”

Fuck. What were they thinking? Making out in the middle of the day without taking any precaution!

And Merlin, that idiot, how could he have forgotten to lock the door?

Unbelievable.

Now he would have given a valid explanation to the knight, because Arthur sure wasn't going to.

“Merlin, tell Leon what we were doing.”

The boy struggled to think of something plausible.

“Err... I'm... I'm teaching him some poetry.”

“Poetry?” repeated the bemused knight. He seemed pleasantly surprised by that revelation.

“I'll leave you to your poetry then, my Lord.”

He bowed and rapidly retraced his steps.

Arthur had a murderous expression on his face, but Merlin, on the other hand, looked absolutely proud of the excuse he had come up with.

The prince slapped him.

“Ouch! What was that for?”

“Poetry, really? What kind of garbage excuse was that? Nobody would buy it!”

“Oh, I think he did. And besides, if you don't appreciate my creativity you should have told him something yourself. Or would you rather tell him that we were going to fuck--”

“Shut that mouth of yours.”

Merlin giggled. He got closer to kiss the prince again, but he didn't let him.

One second was all it had taken Merlin to ruin his and Arthur's existence. Due to that stupid poetry thing, Leon was now constantly showing them pieces of poetry he found interesting. Apparently, he even wrote poems during his free time.

“What do you think about it, Sire?” he asked one morning.

“What are you talking about?”

“My poem! Did you enjoy it?” he tried hopefully.

Merlin, which was just passing by, snorted at the knight's words.

Arthur glared at him.

“It was brilliant, I very much appreciated it.”

Leon's eyes glittered.

“Really, my Lord? Thank you so much! Which part did you like better?”

Merlin didn't want to miss that, so he momentarily stopped working.

“Indeed, Arthur, which part was your favourite?” he repeated, crossing his arms.

The prince would have gladly strangled him.

“I liked the one where... er... the same that Merlin liked!” he eventually said.

The servant went pale. 

“Which part was it, Merlin?” the knight continued, even happier than before.

He didn't have any clue what Leon was talking about. The previous night he had indeed been in Arthur's room, but the duo certainly hadn't read poems.

He thought of the yellowish piece of paper which lay unread on the prince's desk, the same desk upon which he had lain as well. 

Suddenly, he remembered a glimpse of it.

Moonlight was the title.

“The part about the moon was just marvellous” he lied.

“Arthur almost cried as we were reading it!” he lied again.

The knight was absolutely bewildered. He smiled happily though, he was so proud of himself.

In the meantime, Arthur mentally planned his manservant's homicide.

“It was honestly so good. I'm looking forward to reading more of your work. Now, unfortunately, I have a really tight schedule, so see you later, Leon.”

“My Lord,” he greeted him, before taking his leave.

“Merlin. Can I talk to you for a second? In private.”

“Actually I'm kind of busy--”

“Now, Merlin.” the prince muttered through gritted teeth.

“Fuck, - the manservant thought. - I'm in serious troubles.”


End file.
